


Barrett Steals Your Virginity

by orphan_account



Category: Barrett Wilbert Weed - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anyways, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Help, It was like, I’m sorry?, Midnight, Ugh, god i have bad sleeping habits, i don’t know, it’s currently 7 am, maybe I’m not sorry, this is art, when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barrett Wilbert Weed, love of your life, has stolen the item that is your virginity.
Relationships: Barrett Wilbert Weed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Barrett Steals Your Virginity

It was the middle of the night. You had awoken to a suspicious sound of your floor squeaking with human weight. You knew your room well, and that squeak was from right between your dual windows. For some reason, you lived in a house with a bedroom up front, where you slept. People could easily sneak in if they so desired. Now that you think about it, someone finally did.

You can’t see them yet, unfortunately, but you can tell something is missing from you. As if you’ve lost something dear to your soul. You try to think what it could be, but soon enough your vision adjusts and you see a squatting figure next to the open window, clutching something to their chest. Then you see her face, turning toward you with such emotion. You understand what she’s saying even though she’s silent. 

Barrett Wilbert Weed, queen, actor, beautiful woman, love of your life, is stealing your virginity.

She has it, holding it close to her chest. You don’t understand at first, but the sad, knowing look in her eyes tells it all. Oh, that’s right. Everyone steals a person’s virginity at a time in their life. That’s normal.

But Queen, Goddess, Barrett Wilbert Weed is stealing  _ your _ virginity. You should feel honored, as you know she’ll hang it up in her room for the memories, but the dread in your stomach of knowing you’ll have to steal someone’s virginity now is clouding it up. You know how it works. Barrett must have had hers recently stolen, and this is her revenge.

Besides feeling honored, you should lowkey feel aroused because Barrett must have watched you sleep for a few good minutes. And still is, as she hasn’t moved since you woke up. But you don’t. Not really, at least. You’ll never feel the same, as you only have one virginity. It’s Barrett’s now, though. She owns it.

“Thank you,” You whisper, your voice barely making it to her ears. She doesn’t respond, and climbs out of your window.

“Dreadful etiquette, don’t you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
